Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof
Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Cell from Dragon Ball Z against Peanut Butter the Bidoof from Dorkly's Pokémon Rusty series. Description Perfection, the adjective many people want to use to describe themselves. These 2 beings that were created into this world, strive for perfection, and have the goal of destroying the human race! Will Cell survive the wrath of the godly Bidoof or will Peanut Butter claim true perfection by beating Cell? Interlude (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: Perfection, a term that many use want to use to describe themselves so they can establish true dominance to those around them. Bowhunter: These 2 pretty much fit that title being Cell, the Bio Android with the DNA of all of Earth's greatest fighters to visit and the supreme creation of Dr. Gero. Nexus: And Peanut Butter the Bidoof, the almighty Bidoof destined to bring the eon of Doof in his eyes and the most destructive force ever created by Rusty. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Nexus: I'm Nexus and he's Bowhunter and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter: DEATH BATTLE!!! Cell (Cue Dragon Ball Z - Perfect Cell Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl8_b4qi3Ss) Nexus: The present is boring, so let's go take a look at the future to see what we have. Anyways, Cell was created by Dr. Gero who you may know as the leader of the Red Ribbon Army to be his ultimate creation. To become the ultimate creation though, Cell's creation had him taking the genetic traits and special abilities possessed by the greatest fighters to visit Earth which include Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, King Cold, Frieza, etc. Bowhunter: The thing is though that with the Dr. Eggman ripoff is that he didn't finish Cell's creation which led to it being finished by his supercomputer. Anyways, Cell would later kill the Future Trunks of his timeline and go to the past so that he could gain perfection as the Future Trunks of the main timeline had killed the Androids. But I mean seriously... how did Cell go from look like a weird insect with a beak and a tail looking like a needle to a humanoid-insect thing? Nexus: Well, Cell actually did absorb a lot of people during his time in the Cell Saga. It has been confirmed that he absorbed nearly around 600,000 people and he also absorbed Androids 17 and 18. Why you absorbed the Androids you might ask? Because who doesn't want a limitless source of energy made by your creator to use and power up at any moment, that's why. Bowhunter: What would Cell try to do after all of this you may ask? Why host a tournament that determined the fate of the world as the world's greatest fighters came together to fight Cell! I mean, we got the rise of Hercule Satan out of all of it, so it was the best event ever! Seriously though, it would come to backfire Cell as he got decimated by a blonde pre-teen named Gohan. Regardless, Cell definitely has a lot of qualities about him making him a deadly fighter. Nexus: One of the things Cell has that he gained from the DNA of the greatest fighters to visit Earth is Piccolo's regeneration. Cell can self-regenerate if he loses something such as a limb and can even regenerate from just a single cell because according to Cell, each of his cells has a memory of his former self meaning they are all programmed to make Cell whole again if he were to almost die. Bowhunter: Don't forget that the insect man thing can fly and fight at faster than light speeds as he has shown to be on the level far above the Z-Fighters, can use telekinesis to even pick up giant masses of land, and can even use ki attacks which is basically when you harness your inner energy and manifest it into for say... A PLANET BUSTING ATTACK CAPABLE OF DESTROYING EARTH?!?!? Nexus: Don't be too surprised because they've been doing that before even Cell came around. Anyways, Cell also many different techniques such as the Destructo Disc which is a yellow disk-like attack with sharp edges meant to pierce through objects which he got from Krillin or the Special Beam Cannon which is an attack that is charged up in order to unleash a powerful energy-based attack which drills through opponents which he got from Piccolo. Bowhunter: Don't forget to mention the Death Beam which is practically a laser, the Big Bang Crash which is just Vegeta's Big Bang attack amped, and the Perfect Barrier which is a barrier of energy that has a wide span. While these attacks are very powerful and all because they come from someone like Cell, they pretty much hail in comparison to the attack he learned as Super Perfect Cell. Nexus: Cell learned an attack called the Super Kamehameha when he came back as Super Perfect Cell which is the Kamehameha wave amped up by an extreme amount. The power of the attack itself allowed Cell to even briefly match Gohan's attack, but he ended dying either way. Regardless, this is Cell's most deadly attack and it could prove fatal if you're hit by it. Bowhunter: Cell has this weird ability to... how do I put it... Use his tail stringer to absorb people and genetically enhance himself, but the digestion process of this can take awhile before it is fully put into effect. Cell also has other abilities such as teleportation through the instant transmission and duplication of himself into 4 beings via the Multi-Form technique. Heck, the guy can literally make little versions of himself that are weaker than him but still powerful enough to thrash around the Z Fighters such as Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, etc. Nexus: Also, you may ask how the dude became so powerful even when he was called perfect. Well, as you know, Cell has the genetic that are partially Saiyan-based meaning that when he did his suicide bomb which allows him to inflate himself and explode and cause planetary destruction, he had been involved in a Zenkai Boosts. Zenkai Boosts are basically these things where Saiyans get more powerful if they've suffered a near death experience which also applies to Cell. Bowhunter: Despite his impressive wins over many characters such as the Androids, Z-Fighters, etc., Cell still has his flaws that can get him in a bad situation. Cell is rather arrogant is the thing and will often try to push his foes to fight at their full potential which got him screwed over against Gohan because he starts acting irrational when he starts to become outmatched by an opponent. Nexus: There is also the fact that despite his regeneration being very top notch, all it takes if for all of his Cell's being destroyed to permanently put him down for good. Again, just for reference, Gohan killed him by using the ki attack called the Father-Son Kamehameha which ended practically disintegrating Cell's cells which is what ended up killing him at the end of the battle with Gohan. Bowhunter: While our friend, Cell, may have some weaknesses that can end up costing him a fight, there is no denying the fact that Cell is probably one of Dragon Ball Z's most powerful characters to ever threaten not just the Z-Fighters but Earth itself. (Cue Cell showing how he survived his own death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5WE3AiTXJw) Peanut Butter the Bidoof/Perfect Bidoof (Cue Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Elite Four Battle Theme: https://youtu.be/iHJmJlqJRIk) Nexus: On one certain day, the world would change due to the Pokemon Trainer called Rusty. Little did he know that he would create the perfect Bidoof in an accident that happened along his adventure. Bowhunter: Yep, because when you kill a bunch of Ditto and Bidoof, you get a golden, muscular, humanoid when wearing a red speedo! Anyways, Peanut Butter pretty much is the most destructive force that Rusty has unleashed upon the world and is somehow worse than the pure hate-filled, maniacal Pikachu the Beedrill who ended up becoming a mob boss and the leader of Team Rocket. Nexus: Peanut Butter is no ordinary Bidoof though because he has done many impressive things in during his time in the Pokemon Rusty series. Peanut Butter can use lasers to pierce through practically any object whether it being a thick, solid wall structure or even piercing through solid steel with no real difficulty. He also has the ability to fly and levitate as well as making others do it as well. Bowhunter: Peanut Butter also has the ability to teleport at well, conjure of a storm within a matter of seconds, and can also use transmutation. He literally tried turning Rusty's skin into a belt... HOLY CRAP! What the heck is wrong with this guy? Isn't turning your former master and father into a belt y'know... A BIT MUCH? Well, let's just get past the fact that the magic murder Bidoof can do that. Nexus: That's not all that Peanut Butter can do. Peanut Butter also has the ability to transform people into Bidoof and can literally just crush his fist making their insides splat out everywhere utterly killing them. He also has another ability involving a Bidoof-based attack where he can make a bunch of Bidoof pop out of someone's skull and kill them. Did I mention the fact that he can also transform himself into a ball of pure energy to enter someone's body and rip them apart from the inside? Bowhunter: This guy is like a gore lord with a thirst for vengeance. It's almost like the move Nexus just talked about is named that... Anyways, we should probably mention how powerful his reality warping is. When Peanut Butter felt compassion for even the worst of humanity, he warped reality on a planetary scale undoing everything he had done which was undoing his doofly deeds. Nexus: Peanut Butter is also powerful enough to conjure up a blast casually that shook the Earth and even killed a Suicune on impact. One thing to note is that not even the strongest trainers in the world could beat Perfect Bidoof as he killed them all. Also, it should be additionally noted that Bidoof was powerful enough to the point where he enslaved humanity in about a span of six months maximum. Bowhunter: Peanut Butter can also breathe and space and travel at faster than light speeds as he has shown passing by celestial objects rather quickly. We can't forget that Peanut Butter also can't be caught as Rusty tried to do it two times and Bidoof didn't even have to break out of its grasp. While the Bidoof that enslaved every living person on the planet is like an omnipotent figure to some, he definitely was destined to have some flaws to him. Nexus: Peanut Butter isn't relatively too experienced in combat is the thing. He is about 6 months old minimum, but he still has rather low combat experience and most of the people he's faced aren't remotely on his level. There's also the fact that he got subdued by a sandwich. Peanut Butter also has a flaw that he can tend to underestimate people if he sees them as not really much of a threat whatsoever. Bowhunter: I mean, if I were him, then I wouldn't fear anything too because I could do practically anything. Anyways, Peanut Butter is still the strongest being that Rusty has brought upon the Pokemon world and there is no denying that he definitely won't give his opponents a run for their money. (Cue Peanut Butter giving Rusty his speech: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL5HUT72HSs) Intermission Battle Results The Next Time... Trivia Who do you think should win/should've won? Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Peanut Butter the Bidoof (Dorkly) Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 PlozAlcachaz Category:Work in progress